bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Szablon:Artykuł na medal/random
right|200px Lady Pank - polski zespół rockowy. Jest to grupa kolegów z wojska, która poznała się po flaszce. Wszelkie piosenki dotyczą tego czego żaden z muzyków nie rozumie. Wśród ich są takie kategorię jak: *matematyka (Mniej niż zero) *technika (Sztuka latania) *taniec (Tańcz głupia, tańcz) *genetyka (Tacy sami) *rolnictwo (Marchewkowe pole) *muzyka (To jest tylko rock and rool) *film (Zostawcie Titanica Film Jamesa Camerona) *geografia (Moje Kilimandżaro) *muzyce (Mała Lady Punk) *kryminalistyce (Zabij to) Czytaj całość right|100px Tuvalu - wielka mistyfikacja informująca o tym, że to państwo na Oceanii. Nie ma tego na żadnej mapie! Po raz pierwszy użyte zostało przez pomyłkę u Platona mówiącego Na końcu świata było Tuvalu, jednakże poprawił się (chodziło o Atlantydę). Czytaj całość right|75px Polska - kraj w Europie rozciągający się od fal Bałtyku na północy do szczytów Tatr na południu i od Odry na zachodzie do Dniepru Bugu na wschodzie. Graniczy z Krzyżakami, Czechami, Słowacją, państwem, co w miastach chodzą niedźwiedzie, innym krajem co kradło zanieczyszczenia z Czarnobyla oraz Litwą i Rosją. Podstawowym sojusznikiem naszego kraju są wszystkie kraje Unii Europejskiej, które martwią się jak o Grecję. Języki urzędowe: polski, angielski, niemiecki, śląski, w użyciu także dialekt łaciny (łacina podwórkowa) oraz dialekt polskiego - pokemoniasty. Czytaj całość right|75px Piłka nożna w Polsce - porażka na tle światowym, obiekt kpin i żartów na obszarze Europy Zachodniej, Ameryki Południowej i państw typu Ghana i Nigeria, które pojawiły się w RPA. Wszelkie kluby wywalają naszych najlepszych piłkarzy, by zatrudnić potem nowych z Wybrzeża Kości Słoniowej, Burundi czy Vanuatu. Jednakże nasi piłkarze wolą grzać ławę w trzecim składzie Arsenalu niż wrócić do Polski. Tak więc dobrze, iż Łukasz Podolski świetnie gra dla Niemiec. Nie marnuje się u nas (punkt widzenia klubów). Z tego co powiedział jasnowidz specjalnie do Bezsensopedii za jakiś czas drużyna Grenlandzka pokona nas 29:1. Sponsorem meczu będzie Biedronka. Biedronka i Piłka Nożna w Polsce to błędne koło. Obie rzeczy wzajemnie się ośmieszają. Czytaj całość right|75px Strefa 51 - tajna amerykańska baza pilnie strzeżona przez żołnierzy, ufoludków oraz mutantów, które pojawiły się w Quake. Sama przez Amerykanów nazywana jest krainą snów. W rzeczywistości jest to magazyn rupieci z obcych planet, przedmiotów o fantastycznych właściwościach i najnowszych zdobyczy techniki zbrojeniowej. Przetrzymywani tutaj są m. in. różni kosmici, których spotkamy oglądając film Marsjanie atakują! Znaleźli się tu po wypadku w Roswell. Wszyscy przeżyli, a żołnierze najprawdopodobniej użyli marionetek jako zwłok. To właśnie tutaj mydlono oczy wszystkim, iż Tuvalu istnieje, Aurorą nigdzie nie polecisz, a kosmici istnieją tylko w filmach. Swojego czasu bywał tam Indiana Jones. Czytaj całość right|75px Unia Europejska (także Uśmiechowa Ekspansja, w skrócie UE, dawniej EWG czyli Europejska Wspólnota Gospodarcza, ewentualnie Eurokołchoz) - komunistyczno-korupcyjno-anarchistyczna organizacja podbijająca wszystkie państwa Europy (wraz z Rosją). Posiada wszelkie pomysły na utrudnienie naszego życia zakazując nam np. brania żarówek nieekologicznych oraz termometrów rtęciowych przy czym dobrze się bawią widząc bezsensowne zabijanie byków na corridzie. Hymnem Unii jest jakieś walenie w pianino melodii Ody do radości. Czytaj całość right|100px Chiny - komunistyczny kraj z kapitałem należącym do ludzi (nastąpiła tu o dziwo prywatyzacja). Sąsiaduje z Ruskami, Kazachstanem, Kirgistanem, Tadżykistanem, Afganistanem, Pakistanem, Indiami, Nepalem, Bhutanem, Birmą, Laosem, Wietnamem, Tajwanem (nadal jednakże są dyskusje, czy na pewno), Jedyną prawdziwą kolebką komunizmu i Mongolią. Stolicą tutaj jest Żółtkowo Pekin. Chiny zamieszkuje jedna piąta ludności świata nazywana Chińczykami, jednakże niektórzy twierdzą, iż są tutaj także Tybetańczycy. Mówi się tutaj najtrudniejszym językiem świata (zaraz po języku polskim) i jeszcze 2 000 innymi. Czytaj całość right|50px Tibia - gra komputerowa (i to o dziwo dosyć popularna) malowana w Microsoft Paint oraz Microsoft WordPad (niektórzy podają, że w Notatniku). Zaawansowana technologia powoduje, że w tą grę kolejne level's zdobywa 52 graczy. W Tibie grają zazwyczaj przedstawiciele gatunku ludzkiego typu dzieci neo należące do rasy Tibijczyków, którzy obok gry miłują krzesła jako broń masowego rażenia. Dłuższa gra w Tibię powoduje odmóżdżenie. Czytaj całość right|80px Pies (inaczej: szczeniak, kundel, futrzak, wróg twoich kapci, piesek, przez trzylatki nazywany piesio, piesiek) - popularne zwierzę w domu roznoszące sierść, przeciwnik kota. Cały czas trzeba z nim iść na spacer (jedna z nielicznych wad psa). Żeński pies to suka. Psy jedzą psie chrupki oraz mięso z twojej lodówki (w każdej postaci). Niekiedy jako Psów zaliczamy policjantów. Psy pochodzą od wilków, jednakże co do pudli czy yorków można w to wątpić. Psy dużą jedzą i sępią więcej niż twoi koledzy z klasy. W Wietnamie psy są w zestawie z ziemniakami oraz buraczkami. Psy mogą mieć takie imiona jak Reks, Burek, Azor, Atos, Scooby lub Futrzak. Czytaj całość right|100px Częstochowa (niem. Tschenstochau, ros. Ченстохова, pok. CzEn100hOvA) - miasto w południowej Polsce siłą włączone do województwa śląskiego. Miasto zamieszkuje ponad 200 tysięcy mieszkańców. Najsłynniejszym obiektem miasta jest Jasna Góra, ale znajduje się tu także kilka innych interesujących rzeczy i cała masa nieinteresujących. Miasto od zamierzchłych czasów jest także dość ważnym węzłem komunikacyjnym, choć niestety obecnie co lepsze pociągi omijają Częstochowę CMK-ą. Czytaj całość right|150px Skocznia narciarska - budowla niezbędna do uprawiania skoków narciarskich. Ze względu na wymaganą pochyłość zazwyczaj budowana w górach, ale nie zawsze. Budowa skoczni: * Belka startowa - deska, na której zawodnik siada w celu rozpoczęcia skoku. Można zamieszczać ją na różnych stopniach w zależności od warunków atmosferycznych i klasy rozgrywek. Przestawiając ją w trakcie zawodów można fajnie powkurzać zawodników i kibiców. Po zakończeniu zawodów belkę należy schować, aby nikt jej nie ukradł. * Najazd - tutaj skoczek rozpędza się zjeżdżając w takiej zabawnej pozycji... Czytaj całość right|150px Bełkot - wypowiedź, która nie trzyma się kupy. Mianem tym określamy niewyraźną mowę lub sformułowania trudne/niemożliwe do zrozumienia. Bełkot występuje w wielu miejscach, lecz pod różnymi postaciami. Posługują się nim zarówno osoby uchodzące za prymitywne, jak i osoby (za) bardzo wykształcone (np. niektórzy filozofowie). ... Z bełkotem spokrewnione jest wodolejstwo. Te dwa nurty różnią się tym, że wodolejstwo ukrywa niedobory wiedzy nadmiarem słów, a bełkot niedomiarem logiki. Czytaj całość right|150px My, Bezsensopedyści, opisujemy tutaj z przymrużeniem oka, jak będzie wyglądać świat. Pomijamy tutaj wszelkie końce świata oraz wojny, gdyż wierzymy, iż dzięki wam ten świat będzie lepszy od tego co widzimy za oknem. Jeśli chcesz zabawić się w pisanie historii to opisz kolejne lata - staraj się nie dopisywać nic do lat już opisanych, gdyż w ten sposób może powstać sporo chaosu! No jakimś cudem Polska i Ukraina zorganizowały Euro 2012. Co prawda, cały stadion w Warszawie zdemolowali pseudokibice, autostrad jak nie było to i tak nie ma oraz na Ukrainie wszyscy nie mogli spać, gdyż nie było hoteli tylko namioty, do których chodziły niedźwiedzie, to i tak była fajna zabawa. Zamiast wuwuzel pojawiły się kije bejsbolowe, zamiast piosenki Waka waka, którą śpiewaliśmy na Mundialu w RPA, to T.LOVE zaśpiewała Chłopaki nie płaczą oraz zamiast pociągów, kibice jeździli na furmankach. Czytaj całość right|150px Człowiek - jeden z najprymitywniejszych przedstawicieli ssaków, przykład pomyłki matki natury. Właściciel bardzo rozbudowanego mózgu, którego jednak nie zawsze potrafi prawidłowo używać. Obecnie dzielony na facetów i baby. Pierwsi są wyposażeni w pałę i czasem mięsień piwny. Kobiety zaś cechują balony, miejsce tajemnicze i głębokie oraz talent do bycia kurą domową. Czytaj całość right|100px Słownik polityczny czyli krótki kurs nauki o polskiej demokracji. *'Adam Michnik' - jeden z większych zdrajców demokratycznej Polski. *'Aleksander Kwaśniewski' - wirus filipiński i Ole Olek Wygraj!. *'Antykomor.pl' - strona krytykująca prezydenta bohatersko spacyfikowana przez ABW. *'Autostrady' - obiekt walk politycznych, budowane z wieloletnim opóźnieniem. *'Balcerowicz' - największy wróg Polaków, uosobienie złych stron kapitalizmu. *'Banda czworga' - monopol władzy PO, PiS, SLD i PSL. *'Białe miasteczko' - miasteczko na Wiejskiej w Warszawie założone przez pielęgniarki. *'Białoruś' - problem Polski. *'Bronisław Komorowski' - marionetka Donalda Tuska, element upodobnienia się do Rosji (oba państwa mają wpływowego premiera, marionetki w postaci prezydentów oraz złoża gazu). Jest on na tyle nudny, iż ciężko wymyślić o nim demota. Mistrz ortografii. Czytaj całość right|100px Pegasus (znany także pod nazwą Gra telewizyjna) - najbardziej wypasiona konsola do gier produkowana w latach 90. przez korporację japońsko-chińsko-rosyjską. Pod względem popularności pobiła PlayStation i X-boksa razem wziętych. Wspomnienie z dzieciństwa ludzi urodzonych w latach 1990-1995 (i nie tylko) i w ogóle jedna z najfajniejszych rzeczy w historii ludzkości. Konsola ma wprawdzie pewne drobne wady, które są jednak niczym z porównaniu z emocjami towarzyszącymi grze. Czytaj całość right|100px Sergiusz Maria Antonowicz Spiskow '(ur. 14 stycznia 1884 zm. ?, na pewno po wprowadzeniu komunizmu w Rosji) - radziecki uczony, twórca Teorii Spiskowa, lub też spiskowej, honorowy obywatel szpitala psychiatrycznego w Choroszczy, posiadający wielu zwolenników i uczniów ze wszystkich narodów, religii, klas społecznych, subkultur i cywilizacji. Najsłynniejszy pacjent szpitali psychiatrycznych oraz najbardziej znany gość chory na schizofrenię. Największy przyjaciel Trockiego. 'Czytaj całość right|100px Jajko - twór z kurzej dupy, ewentualnie innego drobiu (ale zawsze od samicy). Z niej ma wykluć się małe, jednakże często wykluwa się apetyt oraz głód u ludzi i ssaków drapieżnych. Jajko składa z białka, żółtka oraz skorupki. Wedle starych opowiadań jajko występuje na granicy polsku-węgierskiej, chociaż my wiemy, iż występuje w kurniku. Jajko wśród trzylatka nazywa się pisanką. Jajkiem astronomowie oraz wikipedyści nazywają galaktyki. Jajko wraz z kurą i wodą mogą dać rosół. Jajko w bonusie daje sraczkę na miejscu. Czytaj całość right|100px Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich - nie istniejące już państwo, które po dojrzewaniu zamieniło się w Rosję lub jak wolą niektórzy we Wspólnotę Niepodległych Państw. Przeciw ZSRR zawsze spiskowali USA oraz kosmici ze Strefy 51, którzy pomagali Amerykanom. Oprócz Rosji, po ZSRR pozostały: Litwa, Łotwa, Estonia, Białoruś, Ukraina, Mołdawia, Gruzja, Armenia, Azerbejdżan, kraina Borata nazywana Kazachstanem, Kirgistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan oraz Tadżykistan i Bóg wie co jeszcze... Oficjalnie to tam powstał komunizm, który nieoficjalnie trwa do dnia dzisiejszego (Rosja). Czytaj całość right|100px TurboDymoMan - wspaniały, zawsze stylowo ubrany superbohater sponsorowany przez 36,6. Posiada cztery potężne moce: zawsze ma o 50% więcej, nic nie musi, może zawsze rozmawiać oraz robi wszystko dwa razy więcej. Podczas swojej kariery zawstydził m. in. bobra, kurę czy kanapkę. Tak naprawdę mógłby zawstydzić każdego, ale mu się nie chce, a przecież nic nie musi. Największym wrogiem TurboDymoMana jest SuperEs, który go połamał. Czytaj całość right|100px Ferdynand Kiepski (także jako Ferdek, Jełop, Pijak, Kanalia, Ferduś, Kindybał, Gąsienica, Ferdziu) - słynny bezrobotny w naszym kraju, niedoszły wynalazca, znawca do perfekcji Mocnego Fulla, wódki i papierosów Kiepy. Ma żonę Halinkę, syna Waldusia, córkę Mariolkę, teściową (Babka Kiepska) oraz sąsiadów (mendy społeczne czyli Paździochowie oraz świnię erotomana Boczka). Nie pracuje bo jak sam mówi w tym kraju nie ma pracy dla ludzi z moim wykształceniem. Chcę lecieć w kosmos ze względu na chęć podbicia Chmury G343, która składa się głównie z alkoholu (co ciekawe, już był w kosmosie i pił alkohol z rosyjskimi astronautami). Czytaj całość right|100px Kierowca (potocznie szofer) zwierzę przed kierownicą nie potrafiące dostosować się do kultury w społeczeństwie. Zazwyczaj kierowca to hipopotam o masie 100 kilogramów (czasami i więcej), potrafiący znaleźć dziurę drogową na każdy centymetr kwadratowy drogi. Aby zostać kierowcą, należy posiadać fant o nazwie prawo jazdy, jednakże większość z nich nie stosuje tego elementu, ryzykując spotkanie z smerfami. Kierowca nie potrafiący dostosować się do drogi nazywa się piratem drogowym. Czytaj całość right|100px Scorpions - niemiecki zespół hardrockowy założony w 1965 roku przez Rudolfa Schenkera. ;Hity zespołu: *Rock You Like a Hurricane - kojarzony po charakterystycznym intro solo... i w sumie niczym innym. *Still Loving You - bujanie o miłości, komercja i tyle. *Send Me An Angel - jak wyżej. Ma dwie wersje, dłuższa ma intro znane nie wiadomo skąd. *Wind of Change - hit, szaleństwo, wszyscy to znają. Niedawno puszczane Wałęsie podczas przewracania domina. Czytaj całość right|100px Wikipedia - humorystyczna encyklopedia mająca na celu publikację steku bzdur. Największa baza darmowych prac domowych na świecie. Projekt ten pisany jest głównie przez wandali dla wandali. Administratorzy codziennie usuwają dobre artykuły, które ich zdaniem są nieencyklopedyczne lub bez źródeł. W zamian za to codziennie ładowane są nowe stuby i strony meta, które powodują przeciążenie serwerów. Czytaj całość Chińska Matka (także tygrysia matka, mama extra mocna, sadystka, nauczycielka przetrwania, tępa sadystka, matka krwiopijcza, najlepsza matka, mocna kobieta) - rodzaj wychowywarki dzieci pochodzenia chińskiego. Jest to jedyny produkt chiński, który rzeczywiście się sprawdza. (Nie licząc alienacji i samobójstw) Czytaj całość Wyszukiwarka Google (inaczej Wujek Google) - taka specjalna wyszukiwarka firmy Google. Czyta się ją jako gogle, choć poprawnie jest jako gugl. Popularność wyszukiwarki jest tak duża, iż jak napiszesz na forum coś czego nie znalazłeś w Google, to i tak tam wrócisz... Swoją popularnością przebiła Yahoo!, AltaVistę lub Wirtualną Polskę. Korzystają z wyszukiwarki wszyscy oprócz Billa Gatesa - szefa Microsoftu. Czytaj całość Black Sabbath - angielski zespół muzyczny grający heavy metal i doom metal. Zespół został założony w 1968 roku przez Ozzy'ego Osbourne'a, Tony'ego Iommiego, Geezera Butlera i Billa Warda. Niestety, zanim zdążyli cokolwiek napisać, Iommi, jedyny, który wśród nich umiał grać na gitarze, pociął sobie palce, w związku z czym gra nie była dla niego zbyt przyjemna. Czytaj całość 150px|right Darth Vader (albo jak kto woli Lord Vader, a tak naprawdę Anakin Skywalker) - główny bohater Gwiezdnych wojen, najbardziej rozpoznawalny czarny charakter, założyciel firmy z zabawkami o nazwie Wader, podobno wikipedysta. Ojciec Lucjana i Lei. Człowiek zawsze ubrany w czarną zbroję z tworzyw sztucznych, ortalionowy płaszcz i śmieszny hełm nazywany niekiedy nocnikiem. Walczy przy pomocy czerwonej jarzeniówki. Czytaj całość 140px|right Ziemniak (kartofel, pyra, bulwa) - coś jadalnego i bulwiastego dzielącego się na takie rasy, jak ziemniak polny, ziemniak na talerzu, chipsy i frytki. Występują wraz z kotletem schabowym, buraczkami, kompotem lub stonką ziemniaczaną. Ziemniaki są zaliczane do rodziny warzyw, jednakże wizyty w restauracji JeszBurger na to nie wskazują... Ziemniaki nie potrafią się bronić i mało kumają. Początkowo ziemniaki żyją jako małe bulwki porośnięte zielonymi chwastami. Po wykopkach na polu przenosi się i je myje, a następnie gotuje. Giną zazwyczaj pod względem gotowania i zjedzenia, jednakże co do McDonald's przypuszcza się, iż są tam torturowane (żyją rok i są tam często ogrzewane). Niekiedy giną śmiercią naturalną nazywaną zepsuciem. Czytaj całość 140px|right Ostatnie dni i śmierć Ryśka z Klanu (tzn. Rysia Taxi Driver) - obiecana przez TVP kontynuacja spektakularnych śmierci bohaterów serialu (zaraz po Hance Mostowiak). Rysiek zmarł na zawał serca dzięki upadkowi z drabiny, a potem także bohaterskiej obronie mienia. Do sprawy wyjaśnienia szczegółów związanych z śmiercią Ryśka włączono detektywa Rutkowskiego oraz Antoniego Macierewicza. Raport specjalnie przygotowali reporterzy TV Bezsensopedia dla programu 24 godziny na dobę. Czytaj całość 140px|right Euro 2012 (również jako Mistrzostwa Europy w Piłce Nożnej 2012) - mega demolka rozpoczynająca koniec świata w 2012 roku powstała w Polsce i na Ukrainie. W Polsce i na Ukrainie spotka się 15 najlepszych drużyn Europy. No i oczywiście nasza reprezentacja. Planuje się, by budowę autostrad i stadionów wykonała ekipa z programu telewizyjnego Dom nie do poznania!. Plusem tych zawodów jest fakt, iż nasi będą mieli blisko, by pojechać do swoich domów. Czytaj całość 120px|right Komunizm - jeden z bardziej popapranych ustrojów politycznych, skrajny odłam lewicy. Ustrój jedyny słuszny i wiecznie żywy - patrz Korea. Założenia programowe: * W teorii: naród tworzy jedną wielką wspólnotę, w której wszyscy są sobie równi i się wspierają. Najwyższą wartością jest dobro wspólne. Rząd pilnuje, aby nieucywilizowane jednostki nie niszczyły ładu. * W praktyce: dyktator (lub dyktatorska partia) trzyma naród za mordę. Dziwne reformy dławią gospodarkę, ale władza ma to gdzieś, bo żyje tylko z łupienia mieszkańców. Niepokorni są po cichu likwidowani w lasach lub odpowiednich budynkach. Czytaj całość 150px|right Kocham Cię, Polsko! - teoretycznie bardzo patriotyczny program rozrywkowy emitowany w TVP 2 prowadzony przez lansującego się Macieja (w)Kurzajewskiego. Formuła programu polega na tym, że dwie drużyny złożone ze znanych osób rywalizują w różnych dziwnych konkurencjach. W praktyce wygląda to mniej więcej tak, jak dobry polski program publicystyczny - mówią wszyscy na raz, a prowadzący się z tego cieszy. Program skutecznie zapycha każdy wolny piątek, który TVP mogłaby przeznaczyć na prezentację polskiej myśli filmowej. Czytaj całość 150px|right Warszawa (ang. War Saw czyli wojenna piła) - miasto w Europie, stolica Polski. Relikt po ZSRR, ojczyzna syrenki, Pałacu Kultury oraz świń z Wiejskiej. Po wyborze na prezydenta Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz, Warszawa została zWalcowana, przez co niedługo bilet będzie tu kosztował 5zł. Czytaj całość 150px|right Pikachu - elektryczny Pokémon pierwszej generacji, pośrednia faza podczas ewolucji Pichu w Raichu. Na ich nieszczęście, jeden z nich znajduje się w posiadaniu niejakiego Asha Ketchuma, co czyni Pikacze najpopularniejszymi z Pokémonów. Jeśli nigdy nie spotkałeś Pikachu w wysokiej trawie lub lokalnej elektrowni, najwidoczniej jakieś 10 lat temu na fali popularności anime wszystkie w okolicy zostały wyłapane przez miejscowych trenerów-amatorów. Czytaj całość 150px|right Glina - polski serial kryminalny o takim mroczno-smętnym klimacie. Opowiada o pracy wydziału zabójstw, czyli o identyfikowaniu trupów, szukaniu morderców i innym babraniu się w szambie. Aha, jeszcze o paleniu i piciu. Na razie powstały dwa sezony tego serialu. Kiedyś coś tam mówiono o trzeciej serii, ale telewizja woli inwestować w ważniejsze produkcje, takie, jak np. M jak miłość. Bohaterowie * Andrzej Gajewski - nadkomisarz, spędza w pracy chyba ze 20 godzin dziennie. Chodzi cały czas z kamienną twarzą i prowadzi różne śledztwa, często dość niekonwencjonalnie. Kobiety mają do niego pretensje, że nie opowiada im zbyt wiele o swojej pracy (czyli o trupach i bandytach). Pali najwięcej ze wszystkich bohaterów i częstuje wszystkich fajkami. Czytaj całość